Something Lacking
by candypink26
Summary: The Christmas spirit is in Jump City! And in the titans tower as well. Robin realises he is lacking of something. What is he lacking? Read to find out. RobRae


Something Lacking

**A/N: Today is Christmas Day! Merry Christmas to all who celebrate it! Although I do not celebrate Christmas, I would still like to publish a little short story about the Teen Titans! RR pairing, mind you.**

**DON'T FLAME THE PAIRINGS!!**

**Disclaimer: Nope, I don't… :(**

* * *

It's Christmas in Jump City. Many decorations have been put up all around town. And many people are celebrating at home with their loved ones. 

For the titans, they're celebrating at home with each other.

TITANS TOWER

"So, have ya'll got what'cha want for Christmas?" Cyborg asked everyone.

Everyone nodded, except Robin.

"I'm lacking something. Something that will make everything perfect."

"Well? What is it?" Beast Boy asked eagerly.

"I don't know that myself."

Starfire, who was right beside Robin, smiled because she _assumed_ she was the thing that Robin is lacking of. She thought Robin was lacking of her.

Well, she was wrong.

"Come on! Let's party!" Cyborg and Beast Boy exclaimed.

AFTER THE PARTY, 11:08PM

"What a party!" Cyborg exclaimed as he plopped onto the couch.

The others were pretty exhausted too. The party was wild!

The main room was in quite a mess. The Christmas tree near the kitchen was a little dented, but nobody bothered to clean up. They'd leave it all till tomorrow.

"Dudes! It's only 11! There are a few more hours to go!" Beast Boy exclaimed. "Ya sure?" Cyborg asked.

"I don't think we even have the energy to do so." Raven replied.

Everyone was tired but satisfied. They sighed.

"Oh, how I wish we could lie down here forever!" Starfire said.

"There's nothing on TV. Oh well, let's turn in, team." Robin said.

The titans got up from the couch and walked towards the corridor where their rooms were when suddenly Robin and Raven were under a mistletoe.

"Okay, who put this here?" Raven asked.

Nobody replied. Starfire felt jealous as Robin had to kiss Raven. (What a fluffy tradition…) They both blushed but Raven hurriedly stepped aside.

Robin was a little surprised at what she did. (And disappointed too.) Now Starfire and Robin were under the mistletoe. Starfire grinned happily.

"I'm beat." Robin stated and he turned around to walk to his room.

Starfire looked at him go. When he was gone, Starfire said to Beast Boy and Cyborg, "Why does Robin not kiss me?"

The duo she was talking to shrugged. "Anyway, you'd better get some sleep, girl." Cyborg said to the alien princess. "Goodnight."

With that, Cyborg and Beast Boy headed for their rooms.

Starfire stood there feeling sad and angry with Robin for rejecting her.

"Does Robin love me or not? Why does he not kiss me just now?"

WITH ROBIN AND RAVEN

"Raven, wait!"

Raven stopped and turned around. "Yeah?"

"What happened? Why did you go away?"

"We can't kiss with Starfire around! I might hurt her feelings."

"Raven, you don't understand. I do not like Starfire." Robin said.

"I like you."

Raven gasped at his words.

They suddenly realised they were standing under a mistletoe. The two birds blushed again.

Robin leaned over and gave Raven a soft kiss.

They both smiled but the next thing they knew was that Starfire was present.

Her eyes glowed green with anger and she shot a starbolt at Raven.

"Raven!"

Although Raven was hit, she got up slowly soon after that.

"I thought we were lovers, Robin. Why?"

"Starfire, you have to understand." Robin said. He hesitated for a while. "We are not a couple."

Starfire was heartbroken.

"No…"

After lots of explanation and argues, Starfire finally gave in. She had accepted that she is not Robin's girlfriend.

"I am very sorry that I had attacked you, Raven."

"It's okay, Starfire. I forgive you."

"Thank you." Starfire replied and she smiled. Raven returned it.

Raven turned to Robin and they both embraced.

"Finally. There's nothing I'm lacking of now." Robin said.

**

* * *

I hope this story was okay… **

**MERRY CHRISTMAS!!**

**Regards, Ann.**


End file.
